


in my life, i’ll love you more

by spookyska



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Subspace, borderline age play tbh?, not necessarily age play but can be read as it, tagging it just to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyska/pseuds/spookyska
Summary: The first time Red sees Blue, he doesn't know what to think.
Relationships: Blue/Red (Among Us), Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Green/Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 131





	1. momentary bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave comments, i love hearing from you all 💕

"I mean.. it's hard to explain." 

Blue runs his fingers down Red's arm, tracing patterns onto his bare skin with his thumb. It's a comforting feeling, and Red hums softly in encouragement. 

Their last night on Earth before the mission tomorrow, and neither of them would want to be anywhere else than right here, with each other. 

Red kisses Blues hair. "Try me," he says. He knows Blue adores his confidence. "This is much more vanilla than half of the freaky shit we do anyway. I'll understand it, don't worry."

"Okay." He squeezes Red's hand, and Red squeezes back. "Subspace is something I've been able to experience for a while now. It's basically a state you get into where you feel all floaty and happy. It gets harder to think and the only thoughts you have are just of how..." there's an extended pause as he tries to find the right word, "good and fuzzy you feel, you know?"

Red doesn't, but he nods his head anyway. "So it's a sexual thing, then?" 

"Not all the time. For me, anything can trigger my subspace. I can be in it in any emotion, like when I'm horny, happy, or upset." His cheeks flush before he whispers, "like what happened yesterday, remember?"

Red remembers. Blue was overwhelmed again, having worked himself to the point of exhaustion. He had found him slumped over his desk, fingers grasping at his brown hair, with papers strewn all over the room. Red had decided a long make-out session would be the best stress reliever (as it always is), and soon enough, Blue was writhing from Red's touches in just a matter of seconds, being teased by his words. 

"My precious baby blue," he had said while palming him through his jeans. It never failed to amuse him how easily he could get his boyfriend hard with only a few kisses. "Tell me what you want."

"I want," his breath hitched again, getting all quiet the way it did when he was embarrassed. If it weren't so enjoyable to watch him squirm, Red would've already been deep inside of him. He almost unzips his fly to do just that, before he hears Blue say in a hushed whisper, "I want Daddy to take care of me."

(Not like Red had complained about this, of course. His instant boner should've been enough of a testimony to how hot that was). 

"If you're embarrassed by that, you shouldn't be. It was cute as fuck."

"I'm not cute," Blue says, but he's biting his lip again. He's overthinking. Red kisses him, long and hard, to quiet his mind. 

"Hey," he says after they finally part, "I don't think I've ever been as hard in my life than when you called me Daddy yesterday. That was the hottest shit ever, and we are _definitely_ doing it again." He looks down at Blue and sweeps some of the hair off of his forehead and kisses it. "You do know that, right?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" 

Blue looks up to Red, eyes wide and grinning. "Yes, Daddy."

* * *

"This is such bullshit." They're in the locker room, fresh out of the showers after training for nearly half an hour. Apparently, self-defense was something that astronauts needed to be skilled in, for whatever fucking reason. "I got my doctorate in aerospace engineering for this?"

Ollie only smiles. He's well aware of Jason's temper, and while others find it threatening, he thinks it's endearing in a weird, terrifying way. The two have known each other since first grade and have been inseparable since. When Jason was starting fights in high-school and getting kicked out of his parent's house, Ollie offered him a place to stay and Hello Kitty bandaids for his bruised hands. When Ollie had panic attacks during first period, Jason wordlessly led him into his pickup truck and hugged him tightly as he cried. 

They're a good team like that, always looking out for each other even when Jason is an overdramatic prick like now. 

"If it's any consolation, the course is nearly done. With how well you've been doing, I won't be surprised if they make you captain by the end of this."

Jason turns to Ollie so he can see him roll his eyes. "I don't even know if there's going to _be_ a captain. I don't even know if they _know_ what the fuck they're doing. I mean, most crews just go by their last names, but they're giving us _colors_? We're seriously going to be called by colors?"

"I'm Yellow, and you're Red," Ollie smirks. "Fitting, isn't it?"

"Okay, that's it. I'm going to kill them."

"Yet, I'm the dramatic one." Ollie sighs and then sits down. His muscles glisten in the light of the room. "Have you met any of the other crew yet?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"Well, you should. I know you think they're some rich assholes who've paid their way in-"

"Because they are, Ollie, you can't tell me that their families don't have connections to-"

"-but they're not. They're good people. We're going to do karaoke tomorrow night."

"Hard pass."

"Come on! Even that quiet kid I saw you checking out is coming."

That gets Jason's attention. "Who?"

"That new kid! Oh shit, what's his name again?" Ollie drums his fingers against his thigh for a bit, trying to remember. His eyes turn wide when he does. 

"Leon. He's Blue."

* * *

Maybe alcohol and weed were not a good mix, after all. 

At six in the morning, Ollie, Jason, and Isabella all stumble out of Jason's car. They were here for two things: cigarettes and coffee. Black, Jason decides, judging by how groggy the three of them were.

It was a week before the mission now, and unfortunately, Ollie was right: _most_ of their crew members weren't the aristocratic douchebags he was expecting them to be. Still, that didn't stop him from hovering by Ollie's side at all times during their stupid _team-building outings_ (the world alone made him shudder), preferring to instead silently brood by the walls. On one of the first days, Isabella, who had been given the color Green by MIRA, took it upon herself to join him, much to his initial dismay. However, he soon came to realize that Izzy was the _antithesis_ of all things aristocratic. She'd been raised by two mothers who encouraged their daughter to express herself however she pleased, leading to brightly colored hair, arrests on multiple occasions, expulsions from numerous schools, and a bachelor's degree in fine arts. 

He'd die before admitting it, but out of all the crew members he knew on a personal level (a very slim number), she was Jason's favorite, right next to Ollie. 

Well. 

Second favorite.

The first was reserved for someone else. 

Following the two inside, Jason fishes out his phone from his sweatpants, planning to scroll aimlessly through Twitter in an attempt to keep himself awake. 

Instead, he's greeted with five missed calls. He cringes. It must be his mother. 

He checks again. Fuck. It's Leon. 

He dials the number, looking for a restroom. He finds one, throws the door open, and locks himself in the cleanest stall he can find. He brings the phone up to his ear when he hears the voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" 

Jason always thought that poets writing about hearts skipping beats were being too melodramatic, but no, there it is, that feeling of imminent and painful cardiac arrest rendering him speechless. 

Leon's breathing softly on the other end of the line, distorted by the shit connection. "Jason? Are you okay?"

"Sorry I didn't answer your calls, baby blue." He finally says. "I got drunk with Izzy and Ollie," already sensing his concern, he adds, "but we left her apartment when we were sober."

"Thank God." Leon sighs in relief. "I'm so sorry, Jay. I wasn't trying to be clingy, I just wanted to know if you were all right. I'll hang up now if you wa-"

"No, no. Stay." He licks his lips, closes his eyes, and imagines Leon right now, in their bed wearing nothing but _his_ hoodie, with messy brown hair and drool on his cheeks. "I missed you, baby. Missed you so damn much."

"You were only away for one night, silly!" He giggles. Fucking _giggles_. "I was always going to be here when you got back."

"I know. But baby, I didn't just miss you. I missed fucking you, too."

Leon's breath quickens. His face must be red by now ( _fuck_ ), and when he speaks, his voice is much higher than before. "But we-we can't do it now, can we?"

Jason smirks. God, is he going to _ruin_ him. "You underestimate me greatly, baby boy." He peeps his head out through the stall. The room has stayed empty so far, and he doesn't anticipate anyone else coming in. "I _can_ and _will_ fuck you." He slams the lid to the toilet seat shut and sits back on it, unbuckling his pants. "And I'm going to do it over the phone. But you have to be a good boy and listen, okay?"

"Oh, God. Jay, that's so-"

"Shh. No more talking, baby, no more talking. I'll take care of it. All my sweet boy has to do for me right now is stroke his beautiful cock. Can you do that for me? Can you be a good boy and touch yourself?"

"I-I can do it," His dick twitches at how fucking sweet Leon sounds, how small and submissive. "I can be a good boy, I promise. I want to be a good boy so badly. Please let me be your good baby boy-"

"Shh. You already are. My precious baby blue." Jason's underwear is off now, his head leaning against the wall and his dick in his hand. "Touch for me, darling. Fast and hard, just how my baby likes it."

He hears muffled noises from the other end. "Put your phone against your pillow, baby. Put me on speaker so you can use your hands better."

Leon makes an affirmative sound. Jason imagines his thighs are trembling. Fuck. "I did it." He lets out a gasp. "Oh, Jay, I'm touching right now, and it feels s-so good. I'm doing it just for you."

"Just for me, baby. Just for me." He grinds his teeth together and strokes faster. Leon's voice is right against his ear, so close to him, like at any second, he'll appear right before him and start bouncing on his dick, moaning in that pretty way he does. Jason stays like that for a while, eyes closed while listening to his baby's breathing and whimpers, imagining him riding his dick, encouraging him as he pumps himself roughly. 

"My baby blue. I know you're close. I am too." He hisses through his teeth, precum dripping down his fingers. "I'm going to cum inside of you, okay? Gonna fill you with my cum, my babies. Do you want that? You want to be bred by me, baby boy?"

Leon moans his name in reply. "Use your words for me, sweet thing," Jason says. "I can't understand my angel if he doesn't tell me what he wants."

"Yes. Y-yes, please Jay, please cum inside of me, I want it, I want it so bad. Please breed your baby-"

"Cum for me, baby blue. My good boy. Let go for me, angel, let me hear you cum."

Leon whines out his orgasm with a high pitched moan of his name, enough to send Jason over the edge, his vision going blurry as he spills all over his hands.

He bangs his head against the wall once he's finished. A few moments pass as Jason stares at the tiles on the floor, briefly considering whether he should clean up until he hears Leon gasp for breath over the phone, and instinctively reaches over for him-

-only to remember he's still in a bathroom stall. Fuck. 

"You okay, baby blue? I know this was a lot. But you did such a good job for me. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm okay." He hiccups and Jason’s dick twitches weakly. Shit. He's been crying. He knows it's a little fucked up (okay, probably a _lot_ more fucked up if he’s honest), but Jason has always found Leon so unbelievably _hot_ when he cries. “I just miss you so much. I wish you were here so you could cuddle me and kiss me."

"I'm coming home soon, baby blue. We'll do all of that and-"

Before he can finish, the door to the restroom slams open. 

"Jason? You in here?” He doesn't even have to look out to know that it's Isabella. “Get your ass into the car already. I’m waiting for you outside and I’m freezing my tits off.” 

He clears his throat, trying to answer in his usual rough tone. "Fuck off."

It must've worked as he hears her groan loudly, senses her flipping him off because that type of response definitely warranted a middle finger by her standards, and listens to the sound of her footsteps grow fainter as she exits.

Jason puts the phone up to his ear again once the door closes. "Sorry, angel. That was-"

"Isabella." Leon giggles. "I could tell. But you shouldn't keep her waiting."

Jason grunts his response, struggling on pulling up his underwear and pants again, a much more difficult task now that he's in his post-orgasm haze, but he manages. Soon he's standing outside of his stall, splashing water against his face at the sink. 

From the yawns on the other end of the line, he knows Leon's nearly asleep. "I'll see you once I get home, okay baby blue?" He whispers. "I love you. Go to sleep, my angel." As expected, the only reply he gets is a tiny, slurred "love you, jay," followed by soft breathing. Jason hangs up, puts his phone back into his sweatpants, and pulls the door open. 

Izzy glances at him as he steps out. "So. Who was that?"

"My mom," Jason lies hurriedly. He prays she believes it. 

Izzy smirks. She doesn't. "Give my thanks to her, then." She snubs the cigarette she's been smoking with the heel of her boot, walking towards the car. She turns to him, winks, and Jason rolls his eyes, already fully prepared for whatever snarky quip she’s about to throw at him-

"While you two were occupied, I was finally able to give Ollie a blow job."

-but not that. 

"What?" Jason speeds after her. "Wait, what? Izzy? IZZY!" 

* * *


	2. el mañana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, leave comments if you want ❤️ i love hearing from you all

Space is fucking boring. 

The morning before the mission is nowhere near as stressful as he thought it’d be. It’s just like any other, actually. Yellow calls him, he wakes Blue up with a blowjob, falls asleep after a good, needed hour of hot morning sex, and about two hours later, he’s watching the crowd of people gathered to watch the launch all drift away as they lift off into space.

 _That was exciting,_ Red muses. _Right now, everything's just been shitty._ He’s tending to the same panel that’s broken for the umpteenth fucking time. Skeld is, as he and his crewmates have come to learn, a ship that’s frequently in need of repair. MIRA’s failure to mention this beforehand would just be another addition to the long list of grievances Red held against them.

Then again, he might be too bitter. They weren't _that_ bad. To no one’s surprise, Yellow was right again; by the time he had finished his training, MIRA gave Red the captain's role. He tried to refuse it first, insisting that they find someone else, but they didn't listen. _This is not negotiable_ , they had said. _You’re our best and only choice, Jason._

He's actually glad he was forced to accept it, grateful even. Being captain, as Red discovered, had come with some pretty fucking awesome perks. His room was amazing, nearly an entire suite just dedicated to him that looked far out of place in their cheap, broken-down ship, and bragging rights about that were always a fun thing to abuse around Yellow.

And, you know. Hearing Blue call him captain wasn't all that bad, either.

He takes a step back to inspect his progress. He should be moving onto electrical by now, where he had left Blue waiting just a few minutes ago. Maybe if he hurries back, they can sneak in a quickie. 

He's about to close the panel until there's footsteps behind him, and then a pair of hands are wrapping around his waist.

Normally, he'd gut whoever this was, but he doesn't need to right now. He knows who it is just by the touch, even with the spacesuit on.

“What are you doing here, baby?”

“I didn’t want you to be alone!" Blue giggles and hugs him tighter. "I missed you.”

“I told you I’d be back soon, angel."

“But I missed you! You were gone for so long-“

“It was five minutes."

“-and I didn’t wanna wait for Daddy anymore!” 

Honestly, Blue being in subspace right now isn't surprising to him. Though, it is insanely hot, judging by how his cock is twitching in his pants. He refused to leave Red's side all day, clinging to his back as they went about the ship. “Like a little koala," Yellow said as he passed them in the hallway. "But cuter.” He should've known better than to leave him by himself when he's like this, should’ve brought him here with him instead of making him wait alone, but there'd be time to chastise himself about that later. 

Right now, Red's attention is on his hardening dick. 

If Blue notices it, he doesn't show. He's probably miles away from forming any intelligible thought right now if he's as deep into subspace as Red suspects. “I had to be a good boy for Daddy and help him.” He continues, and Red turns around to face him, finding that he's pouting with his little puppy-dog eyes, which is terrible for any attempt for Red to kill his boner right now, and fantastic for any to keep it. “It’s not nice if Daddy’s all out here by himself! He’ll get scared!” 

Red smiles. It's instinctive at this point. Blue can't help but make his cheeks hurt when he's like this. And his dick. "You’re so sweet for wanting to help Daddy, baby boy. But you’re too little to do that right now."

He already sees Blue's confusion. "I am? I'm little, Daddy?” 

When he's this far into subspace, it's difficult for Blue to realize that he's actually in it. Of course, Red never minded this, always loving to be the one who helps his Blue when he's so vulnerable and small.

"Yes. You are so little for Daddy right now.” 

“I’m little.” Blue echoes. Red nods, pulling him up onto his lap. The movement hardly fazes him as he continues to babble. “I’m so little for Daddy.” 

“Yes, pretty boy. So little and tiny for Daddy.” 

“I’m pretty.” He giggles again, which is wonderous for Red's hard-on, but the throbbing is getting really fucking painful now, and Red wishes the zipper of Blue's suit wasn't so damn difficult to use. “I’m a pretty, tiny boy." He starts to bounce in his lap, like a little kid on a trampoline, only, in this case, the trampoline is Red's boner, which Blue is blissfully unaware he's rutting into. Red makes a mental note to praise his willpower later as he chooses to take both his hands to hold Blue in place, instead of using them to rip off his suit and fuck him right there. "I’m Daddy’s pretty boy! I’m all Daddy’s!"

He's shouting now. He gets like that when he's excited, and usually, Red would love to encourage it, but he doesn't trust the thickness of the walls. He moves to cover Blue's mouth with his hand, until he remembers his helmet is still on, opting to place it in front of it. Blue seems to understand the gesture, though, because he stills immediately. 

"Daddy wants to make you feel good," Red whispers. "But baby has to be quiet for Daddy to do that and use his inside voice. Can you do that for me?” 

Blue's helmet moves back and forth in what Red assumes is supposed to be a nod. When he removes his hand, he's smiling at him, all lopsided and adorable. “I can be a good boy and be quiet!" Blue tries to mimic Red's hushed tone in a half-whisper, half-shout that isn't anywhere near quiet, but it's good enough for now. "I _promise_ Daddy. I can do it.”

“That’s my good boy.” _Finally_ , his suit unzips, and Red helps Blue wriggle himself out of it, shredding it on the floor. They move their way into the corner of the room, and soon enough, both of them are naked, huddled behind stacks of crates to obscure themselves from any cameras, with Red against the wall and Blue on his lap.

It’s a tight space, but they’ve managed before.

Red wastes no time. “Open your mouth for Daddy.”

Blue does, and he slips his fingers past his parted lips, watches his brown eyes fall shut as he sucks on them, before removing them from his mouth with a loud ‘ _pop.'_

"I'm going to put two of them in you, okay angel?" Red spreads Blue’s legs wider as he positions his fingers in front of his hole. "I love you, baby boy."

"I love you, too, Da- _oh."_ He starts thrusting them in, and Blue's reaction is instantaneous. His eyes are squeezed shut, and he's shifting around frantically in Red's lap, trying to get more leverage. "More, Daddy.” He groans, “Can-can I have more, pl-please? I’ll be so good for Daddy, I promise. J-just give me more.”

“You’re already so good for me,” he says, biting his skin just the way Blue likes, not enough to draw blood, but enough so that the mark will still be there tomorrow. “Daddy didn’t even need to prep you, did he? My baby was already ready for my fingers. So good for me.” He adds another in. “Can I hear you say it, baby? Say how good you are for Daddy?”

The only words coming from Blue right now are high-pitched moans and whimpers of _daddy_ , but, not one to misbehave, Blue tries to obey Red and speak anyway. “I-I’m a go-good boy, I-I’m s-so good for da-daddy, I- _oh Daddy-”_ Red slides in another finger, this time rubbing against his prostate viciously, almost to the point of overstimulation, and Blue returns to being incomprehensible. 

“Does that feel good, baby boy? Is Daddy fucking his baby so good?”

This time, his moans are enough of an answer for Red. "My sweet angel. Daddy's going to make you cum for how good you are for me.” He grabs Blue's cock with his other hand, stroking him as he continues to milk his prostate relentlessly. "There we go. There's my good boy." He knows he's close, by the way he's clenching around him, and how he's writhing in his grasp.

“Cum for Daddy. Cum for Daddy, baby boy. I’ve got you.” 

Blue sobs. He digs his hands into Red’s back, and Red lets him, holding him as his orgasm wracks his shaking body. He wails a weak " _daddy"_ as cum is jerked out of his cock, and Red coos at the sight of it. 

He wipes the cum onto his fingers when he's done, sliding them into Blue’s mouth. Once he’s finished sucking them clean, Red kisses him until Blue's sobs have turned to sniffles, and his breathing has slowed. "Thank you, Daddy," he finally rasps out, "for making me feel good.”

Red is about to remind him that he shouldn’t thank his Daddy for doing his job, that Daddy is always happy to make his baby feel good, but before he can say anything, Blue starts to slide onto his knees, grinning up at him.

“But now it’s my turn.”

* * *

Jason scrambles around the room like a muscular, six foot four spider, finding all of Leon’s clothes before searching for his own. He helps him into his suit as if dressing him for the first day of school, and the images that form from the thought makes Jason laugh.

“What is it?” Leon asks.

“Nothing. I just love you. So much."

He smiles in a hazy sort of way that tells Jason he isn't entirely out of subspace yet.

“I love you more.”

He grins. He can’t help it-it feels so good to be with him right now. Jason cups both of Leon’s cheeks in his hands and smothers them with wet kisses until both of them are dissolved in giggles. “And I love you most.”

With Leon cradled in his arms, he leaves the room and walks back down the hallway. A group of crewmates is still coming down the path from the cafeteria, and a few of them stop to look at them. He feels Leon try to slink further into him, to hide in his chest, so that they can’t see his face.

Jason reaches for his hand and grips it tightly. “You’re alright, angel,” he whispers so that only Leon can hear. “You’re safe, I promise.”

Jason turns to face their stares with a scowl, and they immediately avert their gazes, rushing to leave. He watches them go with satisfaction before he calls out for Orange. "Will you come here for a second?" He asks.

She answers with an affirmative " _Yes, Captain_ ," and races back down the hallway, hurrying to present herself in front of him, and her eyes widen as she sees Leon sprawled between his arms. “Orange,” he says as though Jason cradling Leon was a regular, normal occurrence. “Blue’s injured himself. I’ll be overseeing his recovery in my room for the rest of the day, and we’ll have our meals dropped off outside of my door. I leave Yellow in charge.”

“Yes, Captain,” Orange says, her wide eyes still fixed on Blue.

“And tell the rest of the crew that until further notice, we won’t be joining them for breakfast at the cafeteria anymore. We’ll continue to have it in bed each morning.”  
  
“Both of you, Captain?”

“Yes, Orange,” his voice swells with tenderness as he smiles down at Leon, who returns his loving gaze. “Both of us.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter two!!  
> (EDIT: I made some major revisions to this chapter!! I deleted a scene, and have replaced it with another, and will probably be adding more!! I will also be making revisions to chapter one!!! So feel free to check back, once the changes are all complete!!)  
> your comments mean more to me than you guys could ever know!! and holy shit, 2000+ hits?? thank you so, so much!!

**Author's Note:**

> i did this instead of doing my ap bio homework 🎊🎊🎊
> 
> if some of yall read this just bc u wanted to see the weird and crazy fics that this fandom has made, i hope u considered this one to be one of them 😸 (but pls dont harass me for it lol).
> 
> but in all seriousness, this was actually a lot of fun to write! i definitely already have an idea for the next chapter/work (it gets angsty from here i think 🥺), so pls let me know what yall thoughts were on this fic!! criticsim is gladly accepted (but pls be nice about it 🥺)
> 
> love you all! and if you made it this far, thank you for *abba voice* taking a chance on me 🎊🎊🎊


End file.
